The invention is related to stopping vehicles by force.
The police often find themselves in situations where a fleeing vehicle must be stopped by force by a chasing vehicle. One known method is to try to shoot the tires of the fleeing vehicle in order to reduce the control of the vehicle and its ability to flee. Another known method is to force the fleeing vehicle to stop by driving the chasing vehicle to the side or in front of it or, in suitable road conditions, to push the fleeing vehicle from the back corner so that its driver looses control of the vehicle and the vehicle goes off the road. When any of these means are used, the chasing vehicle must go beside or past the fleeing vehicle, and both the chasing and the fleeing party commit themselves to serious danger. The fleeing vehicle as well as the chasing vehicle also often suffer serious damage.